


Trying To Care For You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Not really smut but some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn awakes to find Niall has the chicken pox. Taking care of his boyfriend it isn’t but a few days later he is fed up with all the complaining and recruits the other boys for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy (: Kudos/Comments welcomed !

Zayn couldn’t help but awake the minute he felt Niall start to roll around in their bed. Squinting an eye open he asked, “What are you doing love?” As he finished he heard Niall gasp, “Trying to scratch myself as I am itchy every where!” Raising an eyebrow, Zayn sat up and looked over to see what exactly Niall was talking about. After a few seconds he saw the spots and frowning he remarked, “It appears Ni you have managed to catch the chicken pox’s.” He saw the Irish boys eyes widen before stuttering, “H…Ho…How do you know that?” Biting his lip Zayn replied, “I’ve seen both of my younger sisters get it. No, worries its nothing too serious it will take one trip to the store to get what is needed so I can care for you.”

Rolling out of the bed he slipped into their bathroom quickly changing. Reappearing he saw Niall trying to itch and he scolded, “Don’t itch it unless you want it to scar.” He saw Niall’s eyes widen and he whimpered, “But Z, its so hard to resist.” Sighing, Zayn remarked, “Don’t worry babe as soon as I get back I will relieve it.” Walking over to the bed he placed a kissed on Niall’s forehead and left his boyfriend who was fighting the urge not to itch.

Returning an hour later, Zayn after managing to avoid as many fans as possible was glad to be home. He had texted the other boys to let them know about Niall and as he wandered into the bedroom he frowned as he saw Niall scratching. Walking over he swatted at the boys hands and spoke, “Stop we don’t want the beautiful skin ruined.” He saw Niall frown and he quipped, “No, worries I got everything we need to relieve that itching in this bag here.” Lifting up the bag he smiled and added, “Now let me go run an oatmeal bath for you.”

Slipping out of room it didn’t take long for Zayn to get the bath ready and walk back into the room. Walking over he grasped Niall’s hands and pulled the Irish boy to his feet. Helping Niall into the bathroom he swatted Niall’s hands whenever they headed in the direction of a blister. Finally Zayn stripped Niall down and guided him into the tub. Zayn sat beside the tub, rubbing the oatmeal over Niall as his boyfriend sighed in relief. After an hour, Zayn helped Niall out and spoke, “Come on and I will rub Calmar lotion over you before dressing you yeah?” He saw Niall nod and Zayn guided Niall back to their bed.

Digging around in the bag, he quickly found the lotion and squirted some in his hands. Rubbing them together he began to slowly work his hands over Niall’s body. Starting at the shoulders he smiled down as Niall moaned under Zayn’s hands. Moving down to Niall’s chest he knew Niall was enjoying this as Zayn felt Niall growing hard. Finishing rubbing down Niall’s full body with the lotion he looked at his boyfriend and with a raised eyebrow asked, “Let me distract you even more now.” With a smirk, Zayn wrapped his mouth around Niall’s hard on.

He felt Niall go rigid but relax under his mouth and Zayn took it as a good sign. Running his tongue up and down he could feel as Niall thrust his hips up into Zayn’s mouth. Hollowing his cheeks at that point he grinned as Niall moaned, “Feels so good Z….” As Niall’s voice faded, Zayn began to suck stopping to nip at Niall’s head every few seconds. At last Niall came and as Zayn swallowed happily before unwrapping his mouth. Leaning over he kissed Niall murmuring, “I’m going to go make you something to eat so you can take some Benadryl.” Slipping out of the bed, Zayn wandered into the kitchen to make Niall something to eat.

The next three days consisted of the same routine, Zayn slowly getting fed up with Niall’s constant whining and trying to itch when Zayn wasn’t looking. Zayn loved Niall but he certainly wasn’t enjoying his boyfriend constant complaining. Finally after catching Niall trying to scratch he got fed up. Walking out of the room he grabbed his phone dialing Liam’s number and as his friend picked up remarked, “Li, I can’t handle him anymore. Even my sisters weren’t this whiny when they had the chicken pox. All he does is moan, whine and try to scratch when my back is turned.” He could practically hear Liam frowning over the phone and heard as his friend expressed, “Okay Z, I’m coming over before you try to murder our Irish lad.” Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle at this and remarked, “Thanks Li.”

Hanging up it was only an hour later that the doorbell rang and as he opened it he was shocked to see not just Liam but Harry and Louis too. Raising an eyebrow he heard as Louis announced, “We are here to save you from going insane.” As they stepped inside Harry quipped, “So Zayn you are going to sit out here and relax as we care for Niall just tell us what to do.” Biting his lip he spoke, “Uh well I doubt Niall or you guys would be pleased but he is due for an oatmeal bath and a good rubbing down with Calmar lotion after.” He saw Liam’s face twist up but Louis spoke, “Not a problem. We all have seen each other naked at least once and in Harry’s case multiple times.” This caused some laughter and Zayn nodded before beckoning the boys to follow him.

Stepping into the room he announced, “Niall because I need a break the boys have agreed to take over for caring for you.” He watched, as Niall looked at him before shrugging and retorted, “Doesn’t matter to me as long as you don’t leave the flat.” Walking over to Niall he planted a kiss onto his forehead and murmured, “I’m not just I’m getting worn down and need some rest.” He saw Niall nod and as Zayn straightened up he instructed, “Harry you could go ahead and whip up something to eat so Niall can take the Benadryl after his nice soak. Liam and Louis you two have permission to handle him as you desire.”

Turning he slid from the room and soon found himself on the couch. It didn’t take long for Zayn to smile as he heard Louis and Liam arguing over who exactly was going to rub down Niall with the lotion after his bath. After a few minutes of listening, Zayn curled up on the couch and allowed his eyes to flutter close for a quick nap. When he awoke, Zayn found all the boys including Niall sprawled across the couches. Blinking open his eyes he stretched and realized it was a lot brighter in the room then when he had fallen asleep. Yawning he looked at Niall who seemed less miserable and asked, “Why are you out here?” He saw Niall smirk and retort, “You slept the whole night out here and when I awoke this morning the itching had stopped. It seems I am officially on the mend.” Grinning Zayn nodded and bringing Niall up to his side for a cuddle he remarked, “Good because you’re a pain in the ass when you’re sick.” This cause some laughter and Zayn added, “Thanks boys for caring for him.” He saw them shrug then they all turned back to the TV. He couldn’t help but smile as Niall whispered, “Thank you for caring for me, I love you.” Shrugging he muttered, “Love you too.”


End file.
